Skater Boy
by iwantyourjeep
Summary: Songfic based on Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne. Hermonie/Harry/Cho. Please read and review : 'Well, wouldn’t it have been easier if she’d just asked me whether I liked her better than you' Oh, how I wished she had, then I would know the answer...


**Skater Boy**

_Harry/Cho/Hermione_  
Based on the song 'Sk8ter Boi – Avril Lavigne

* * *

_**He was a boy, she was a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

Hermione POV  
Order of the Phoenix, from the Chapter, 'Seen and Unforeseen'

_**He wanted her, she'd never tell,  
but secretly she wanted him as well.**_

'_Well, you see,' I explained, patiently on the outside but ecstatic on the inside, 'you shouldn't have told her that you wanted to meet me halfway through your date.'_

'_But, but,' Harry spluttered at me, 'but – you told me to meet you at twelve and bring her along, how was I supposed to do that without telling her?'_

'_You should have told her differently,' I said, rolling my eyes on the inside at Harry's tactlessness, 'You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd _made _you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you and hopefully, you'd be able to get away more quickly. And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am too,' I looked at Harry, seeing if he would react to my afterthought._

_Harry looked bemused, 'But I don't think you're ugly.'_

_I laughed, staring into Harry's eyes. Maybe there could be something between us after all, I thought to myself. But then, I sighed, what if he was just like Ron? _

_Last year, before the Yule Ball, it had hurt when Ron only asked me to go with him as a last resort, not even noticing that I was there before. It had hurt._

_Ron, Harry and I were close, maybe way too close. We just loved each other like siblings. Sometimes, I didn't even think that they saw me as a girl, but just as one of their mates, that they hung out with, like I was a _guy. _Could there even be any chance that this sort of love will grow to be anything else? I really liked Harry, more than a brother, but, he was in love with Cho. _

_Cho was just another pretty face, I didn't think she actually got Harry at all, and she didn't seem that into him really, not even giving him a second chance today, just getting mad at him and leaving!_

'_Well,' Harry's voice interrupted my thoughts, 'wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked me whether I liked her better than you?'_

'_Girls don't often ask questions like that,' I answered him quietly. Oh, but how I wished they did. If Cho had decided to ask him that, I would know the answer._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Five years from now, she sits at home,  
Feeding the baby,  
She's all alone**_

Hermione POV  
The Deathly Hallows, from the Chapter, 'The Flaw in the Plan'

Harry, Ron and I sat at one of the four tables in the great hall after the battle. Harry and I had started dating during our hunt for the Horcruxes, a development in Harry's love life that I was finally happy with. If only Cho could see us now, I had always known that Cho didn't think that Harry was good enough for her. But now that he was a hero…

_**She turns on the TV,  
and guess who she sees?  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**_

I looked around the room and saw Cho coming in, talking to Luna, 'What happened?' she asked in her annoying voice, '_Harry_ killed he-who-must-not-be-named?' she said in surprised.

_**She tags along in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.**_

Next to me, Harry put his arm around me and I smiled at him.

_**He was a Skater Boy, she said see ya later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a superstar,  
Slamin' on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

Glancing at Cho's face of misery, I gave her a smug look of victory.

_**Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.**_

_**Too bad you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be.**_

_**We are in love, haven't you heard,  
How we rock each others world.**_

Harry got up, pulling me up with him, 'Let's go,' he whispered in my ear.  
We walked out of the hall, followed by Ron. I smirked on the inside as I sensed Cho's eyes following us in jealousy.

_**I'm with the Skater boy, I said see ya later boy,  
I'll be backstage after the show,  
I'll be in the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.**_

_**

* * *

**_Please review? ;)_**  
**_


End file.
